Todos los días
by Zilia K
Summary: -Post TP ShadXAshei- Misma escena, mismos personajes, misma situación, diferente plot. Para que todos ustedes vean que cada cabeza es un mundo. Alabado sea Tingle.


Si… se lo que estarán pensando… pero no piensen nada XD que las explicaciones vienen al final.

**ACLARACIONES: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Sin más los dejo con la historia…

**.-.-.-. Todos los días .-.-.-.**

**.**

Era curioso creer que en Kakariko, un lugar tan seco e inhóspito, estuviera ahora en medio de una gran tormenta en pleno verano, realmente curioso, pero solía pasar año a año.

- ¿Tú lo sabías verdad? –Preguntó la muchacha molesta dirigiendo su mirada hasta el empapado pelirrojo quien respiraba agitado por toda la carrera.

- Claro que no tenía idea, ¿cómo iba a saber que justo hoy iba a haber mal clima?

- ¿Mal clima?, ¿Mal clima has dicho? –Estaba tratando de controlarse, de verdad lo estaba haciendo- ¡Eres tarado o te haces?, ¡esto es una tempestad! No se como demonios estamos vivos.

- Aún…

- ¡Calla!

Y ambos guardaron silencio, observando como todo a su alrededor parecía empeorar. Si tan sólo el estar atrapado en un tormentoso día, en una peligrosa colina y con una pronunciada pendiente no fuera lo que pareciera ser, quizás… sólo quizás, todo se vería mejor.

- Vamos, muévete… no podemos perder el tiempo aquí, tenemos que encontrar un refugio –insistió la muchacha con una seguridad que sólo ella podría tener en un momento como este.

Porque lo que respectaba a Shad, de verdad prefería estar en medio de una biblioteca rodeado del único peligro de ser aplastado por una "inofensiva" estantería. Él era un literato, un investigar, un hombre de ciencia, no un audaz excursionistas, ni mucho menos un ágil alpinista.

- No puedo Ashei, mis brazos no responden –se quejó demasiado agotado como para seguir avanzando por la empinada colina.

Estaban rodeando una peligrosa saliente rocosa, sujetos únicamente por sus manos a las resbaladizas piedras, sintiendo como el barro se deslizaba entre sus dedos, sus manos, sus brazos… y abajo una larga caída.

- No bromees, en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de cargarte –le reclamó molesta, ¿De quién había sido la idea de buscar aquellas misteriosas ruinas aquel día?

Estaba comenzando a perder su infinita paciencia, estaban en una situación delicada, muy delicada y ella… ella sólo se la pasaba quejándose y culpándolo de algo que de veras no creyó terminaría en esto, en realidad el tema de las "ruinas" era una boba escusa que había inventado para que Ashei accediera a salir con él ese día, después de todo ¿no iba a invitarla a tomar una tasa de té en una biblioteca, no?

- Soy un estúpido –murmuró frustrado y más cansado de lo que nunca creyó estar en su vida, sus brazos no tenían la fuerza suficiente como para afrontar aquella osada travesía.

- Tú lo has dicho –y le sonrió un tanto divertida.

Era la primera vez en el día que lo hacía y él se sentía por primera vez dichoso de estar allí y ahora. Quizás, después de todo, no era tan malo estar en aquella situación, no si estaba con ella.

- Ashei –la llamó bajando su mirada, observando sus lentes empapados, los mismos que no lo dejaban ver mucho más allá de un par de metros de donde ahora se encontraba.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía como empezar.

- No te preocupes, saldremos de esta –lo animó la muchacha, en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable de estarle gritando todo el tiempo que era un tarado, en realidad no era lo que pensaba, pero tampoco quería que él se diera cuenta de ello- ¡Vamos, no queda mucho para librarnos de este barranco!

El chico asintió, totalmente mudo y viéndola avanzar cuidadosamente a su lado la siguió, buscaba con sus manos aquellas piedras con superficie irregular, aquellas que estuvieran firmemente adheridas a aquella rocosa superficie, pero con tanta agua todo parecía lodoso y resbaladizo. Sus piernas temblaban en ese preciso instante, no tenía claro si el frío, el miedo, la inseguridad o quizás todo entremezclado como un torbellino de sensaciones que sólo conseguían aumentar la adrenalina que recorría en esos segundos su cuerpo.

- Sólo un poco más –murmuraba la muchacha muy concentrada en sus propios movimientos como para preocuparse en los de su compañero.

Y fue entonces cuando un curioso sonido llamó la atención de los jóvenes excursionistas.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Preguntó atemorizado, aquel lejano y amenazante sonido seguía avanzando y acercándose con una peligrosa velocidad.

La chica, quien temía lo peor fijo su vista en la empinada colina sobre su cabeza, aquel peculiar ruido se parecía mucho al abrumante sonido que producían las avalanchas en la región de donde ella provenía.

- Rápido, no hay tiempo, vamos Shad avanza –le ordenó imperiosamente, no había tiempo para explicaciones.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Demasiado tarde.

Un verdadero alud de barro, afiladas piedras, trozos de ramas y otras cosas chocó contra la pareja, Shad cayó derrotado por aquella descomunal fuerza, para él todo parecía perdido, tragó sin querer el amargo y áspero sabor de la tierra y sintió como se ahogaba, necesitaba oxígeno, necesitaba agua, pero una clara y fresca.

- ¡SHAD! –escuchó como la voz de ella lo llamaba desconsolada y luego sólo pudo percibir como algo o alguien lo jalaba con fuerza de un brazo, pero no pudo percibir nada más, ya que de pronto todo pareció oscurecerse.

Una penetrante e inhóspita oscuridad…

* * *

><p>Lentamente fue recobrando el conocimiento, lo primero que pudo percibir fue aquel áspero sabor en su boca, aquel inconfundible sabor que nunca podría olvidar y luego el dolor, los músculos de su cuerpo parecían suplicar no más guerra, aquel punzante dolor estaba consumiendo todo épico esfuerzo por volver en si, quizás estaba mejor inconciente.<p>

Si tan sólo supiera cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió el conocimiento… con pesadez abrió sus ojos y trató de enfocar lo que estaba frente a él, pero sin sus lentes sólo podía divisar entre tablas mal fijadas pequeños rasos de cielo plomizo y brillante, seguramente la tormenta aún no terminaba y entonces lo sintió, el agua que se filtraba a través de una gran grieta chocaba de manera molesta e insistente sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Con pesadez se giró rodando sobre su propio y adolorido cuerpo para dejar de sentir aquella molesta gotera. De pronto el cuarto se ilumino con una cegadora luz blanquecina y seguido a ella un fuerte trueno hizo eco en medio de aquella lúgubre estancia.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, acaba de recordar algo…

- Ashei –se incorporó haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su cuerpo y la buscó desesperadamente con su mirada, necesitaba encontrarla, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

Y entonces pudo verla, justo en la esquina opuesta de aquel improvisado cuarto.

- Ashei –repitió como ido, avanzando tambaleante hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su inconciente compañera.

Ella estaba sucia, herida y evidentemente cansada, tan cansada como para no alejarse de la molesta gotera que empapaba el suelo justo a un lado de ella.

Cuando al fin estuvo a su lado la observó, su lenta y pausada respiración le trajo una inesperada tranquilidad, al menos ella estaba viva. Agotado se dejo caer, sintiendo como el peso de su cuerpo era vanamente sostenido por sus rodillas.

Nuevamente sus ojos se perdieron en el apacible rostro de la muchacha, su mirada dura y altanera desaparecía por completo mientras ella dormía, y sus labios dibujaban una tenue pero hermosa sonrisa. Con cuidado paso el dorso de una se sus manos por el rostro de ella, apartando restos de barro que cubrían su pálida mejilla. Sus oscuros y húmedos cabellos bajaban contorneando sus pechos, aquellas coletas bajas en las que solía sujetar su pelo se habían desecho. Alejó su mano, temiendo a la reacción que tendría ella si lo viera tan cerca al despertar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Se preguntó tratando de recordar, pero por más que busco en su mente alguna imagen que le ayudara a esclarecer aquel presente no la consiguió, después de que "algo" lo golpeara con fuerza nada era claro para él.

- Te desmayaste, como siempre –ahora era ella quien en un susurrante esfuerzo respondía la pregunta de su compañero.

- ¡Ashei! –No podía ocultar la dicha de tenerla de vuelta.

La tormenta aún no aminoraba su fuerza y el silencio que envolvía aquel lugar era una y otra vez interrumpido por el susurrante eco del viento y el amenazante sonido del agua que no dejaba de azotar el suelo.

- No te emociones tanto, aún no hemos salido de esta –le indicó retomando su característica seriedad, aunque aún se sentía preocupada por su amigo- ¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó luego, clavando aquella impenetrable mirada sobre los claros ojos del muchacho.

Después de verlo caer, por un segundo pensó que lo había perdido, pero sólo basto ese segundo para tomar una radical acción, una que ahora estaba pagando con creces.

- Si, eso creo –respondió incorporándose lentamente como en un afán por demostrarle a ella algo de "fuerza".

- Eres un tonto –susurró al tiempo que suspiraba ya más tranquila- Deberías sentarte ¿no sientes como te tiemblan las piernas?

Inevitablemente él se sonrojo, nuevamente ella había dejado en evidencia su escasa condición física. Ashei se hecho a reír divertida, le gustaba ver aquella expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo, a pesar de todo… se sentía feliz de saber que él se encontraba bien.

El joven aún sin el valor para volver a enfrentar su mirada y todavía con sus mejillas cubiertas por un suave color rosa se dejo caer junto a la guerrera, y permaneció con su mirada fija en nada especial.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé, pero este fue el primer lugar que se me atravesó en medio de esa horrenda tormenta y contigo a cuestas no podía buscar una posada mejor.

Silencio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, tiempo que pareció una eternidad para los jóvenes, el pelirrojo se decidió a retomar la palabra.

- Gracias –murmuró apenado, nuevamente había sido una molestia para ella.

- Sabes –no estaba muy segura si sería conveniente continuar con lo que pretendía decirle, pero… estaban solos, nadie se enteraría de esto- … Estoy feliz de verte nuevamente.

Shad sólo le dedicó una confundida mirada a su compañera, aquellas palabras no las había esperado de ella.

- Por un momento –se acercó un poco más y tomó entre sus manos una de las de la joven- …por un momento pensé que todo había terminado, soy dichoso de encontrarme en este momento a tu lado.

La joven de cabellos oscuros desvió su mirada avergonzada, Shad parecía hablarle muy en serio y ella no estaba preparada para eso, aún no lograba aclarar sus pensamientos después de todo lo sucedido, además… él la confundía.

- No digas estupideces, Shad –se defendió, esquivando el tema, liberándose bruscamente del suave agarré en el que él tenía sujeta su mano.

Pero aquel brusco y mal calculado movimiento termino por evidenciar su triste realidad, y ahogando un quejido de dolor sujeto con fuerza su hombro derecho con la mano que antes Shad tenía entre las suyas.

- ¿Ashei?, ¿Qué pasa, Ashei? –Se acercó aún más, estaba notoriamente preocupado, ella no se veía bien.

- Nada.

- No mientas, estas herida.

- No pasa nada –volvió a negar molesta, odiaba sentirse débil ante los demás.

- Ashei, por favor… déjame ayudarte –insistió el pelirrojo sujetando el mentón de la muchacha con una se sus manos- no seas terca.

- ¡No tengo nada! –Se levantó bruscamente, pero su agotado cuerpo no le respondía como era debido.

Hasta ella tenía sus límites.

Sin más remedió se vio obligada a poyarse en la pared más cercana, estaba mareada, cansada, adolorida y… su brazo derecho no le respondía.

- Por favor Ashei…

- ¡Déjame en paz! –Le gritó molesta- ¡No estaría así si no fuera por tú culpa!

Eso fue un duro golpe para el muchacho, quien sin intención de seguir molestándola bajo la mirada arrepentido, se sentía totalmente abatido por las palabras de la guerrera.

- Lo lamento –sus ojos se llenaron lágrimas, pero no quería llorar, no frente a ella.

- Quizás no pueda volver a usar este brazo –murmuró como ida, dándole la espalda al joven literato.

- Buscaré la forma de ayudarte, lo prometo, encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

- Ya basta Shad –lamentaba haberle gritado, pero quizás… quizás lamentaba aún más el significado que tenía para ella no poder volver a usar aquel miembro- Mi padre siempre me entreno para ser una gran guerrera y ahora… ahora no queda nada, no podré volver a blandir una espada.

Unas fugitivas lágrimas realizaron un doloroso recorrido por sobre sus mejillas, aquel amargo sentimiento había consumido todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, se sentía totalmente indefensa.

- Ashei… yo –no sabía que decirle, ella había sacrificado lo más valioso para ella por su vida.

Sin pensar lo que hacía se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, y muy al contrarió de lo que creyó que sucedería ella no lo rechazó.

Sollozó, como si fuera una niñita, hace años que no lloraba y ahora acababa de romper frente a ese joven aquella fría e impenetrable barrera que había tardado años en construir para protegerse.

- Encontraré la forma Ashei, le regresaré la vitalidad a tu brazo cuente lo que me cueste –le dijo con seguridad, no quería liberarla, no pensaba hacerlo.

- Tengo miedo Shad.

El chico sonrió tiernamente al escucharla, era la primera vez que la sentía así, como una joven indefensa.

- Yo también tengo miedo –le murmuró suavemente junto a su oído- pero no es malo temer, todos le tememos a algo.

La chica sonrió con un aire melancólico, era tan extraño estar así con el muchacho.

- Shad –murmuró- tú le tienes miedo a todo.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de la joven, la atmósfera parecía haberse suavizado.

Quizás había perdido la movilidad de su brazo, pero si no lo hubiera atrapado en ese preciso instante seguramente lo hubiera perdido para siempre y eso ¿podría habérselo perdonado?

- Parece que la tormenta esta cesando –comentó separándose un poco de la joven, poniendo especial atención a su alrededor, había perdido sus lentes por lo que no veía del todo bien.

- Así parece…

- ¿Quieres ir a ver?

- No lo sé, es curioso pero… hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el reconfortante calor de un abrazo.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse y con algo de timidez se aventuro a preguntar:

- ¿Podemos quedarnos así un momento, no?

- No te acostumbres, esto no es cosa de todos los días.

- Mmmmm, eso de todos los días no suena mal –agregó insinuante, aprovechando aquella curiosa oportunidad que le daba la vida.

- Idiota.

El sol comenzaba a dejar escapar sus fijativos rayos entre las densas nubes que empezaban a disiparse, aquella había sido larga jornada…

Kakariko, aquel curioso y desolado lugar, rodeado por una misteriosa energía, lograba con su fuerza unir los lazos que nadie creyó estrechar.

No todos los días se era testigo de algo como esto…

**.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

Bueno para que vean que la locura puede ser triplicada XD, aquí obvio me sumo yo.

En realidad esta ida no es mia, la propuesta original fue de la generala, quien tuvo la loca idea de escribir un fic triple, tres autoras diferentes escribiendo la misma idea original, nos costo muchísimo ponernos de acuerdo en cual sería el tema, el lugar y todo XD! Y ahora que están terminado hemos comprobado algo divertido, ¿Ninguna historia se parece, no? XD!

En fin… espero que este fic sea de su agrado ^^

¡Saludos y felices fiestas para todos!


End file.
